


Kiss of the Sun

by PaperFox19



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Top Tsuna, Wet Dream, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23464183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Ryohei was never much for thinking, acting that was his strong suite so when it came down to his feelings for a certain Vongola heir came to Ryohei acted on it.
Relationships: Sasagawa Ryouhei/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Kiss of the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Old Fic Repost

Ryohei was never much for thinking, acting that was his strong suite so when it came down to his feelings for a certain Vongola heir came to Ryohei acted on it.

Ryohei woke up from a very familiar dream, a very hot dream with him and the Vongola tenth doing all sorts of fun things. Like always he got out of bed and pulled off his soiled boxers. ‘If dreams of Sawada make me cum this much us fucking to the extreme will be amazing.’

Ryohei Sasagawa was deeply in love with Tsuna. He didn’t question it. He got to see Tsuna running around in his boxers a lot and it got his manhood really hard. The dreams every night soiled his boxers and left him with a aching arousal. He knew Tsuna was a strong person, which he liked, and he knew Tsuna was truly brave and would die to protect those he cared for.

With all this in mind Ryohei admitted without any doubt he loved Tsuna, and today he was going to act on those feelings. Ryohei grabbed a pair of shorts and pulled them on not bothering with underwear. He tucked his arousal into his shorts and grabbed a white T-shirt and his gray hoody.

Ryohei left his home and jogged straight to Tsuna’s house.

Tsuna went out to get the morning paper but when he opened the door Ryohei grabbed him and he was carried up to his bed room bridal style. Ryohei kicked the door down with a shout of protest from Tsuna. Tsuna was placed on the bed. Tsuna stuttered and tossed many questions at Ryohei.

The sun guardian ignored the question and tossed off his shirt and hoody. “Tsuna…” Ryohei spoke and Tsuna froze. He had never heard his name spoken on Ryohei’s lips before, the lust in his voice made Tsuna shiver.

“Onee-sa…” His words were silenced as Ryohei kissed him. Tsuna blushed and opened his mouth in shock, this gave the sun guardian the chance to slip his tongue inside his mouth. Tsuna moaned as his tongue was played with and he got a taste of Ryohei’s flavor.

Ryohei moaned as he tasted Tsuna’s sweet mouth. ‘So good Tsuna…’

Ryohei’s hands made quick work of Tsuna’s pajama’s. He broke the kiss and eyed the boxer clad boy. “Onee…” Tsuna started but was silenced by Ryohei’s kiss again. The kiss broke and Ryohei grinned at him.

“Ryohei…call me by my name Tsuna.” Ryohei said with a growl and Tsuna blushed. “Ryohei…”

Ryohei grinned and the kissing began again. Ryohei kissed Tsuna hungrily enjoying the mews of pleasure he got from the brunette. Ryohei felt Tsuna’s trapped hard on against his own and brought his hand down to rub it through the confines of his boxers.

Tsuna broke the kiss to moan. Ryohei grinned happily that Tsuna was enjoying this as much as he was. He yanked off Tsuna’s boxers and watched as his hard manhood sprang up. Tsuna blushed and began stuttering. Ryohei silenced his stuttering with another kiss and started stroking his manhood.

Tsuna moaned into the sun guardian’s mouth. Ryohei worked Tsuna’s cock faster swallowing each moan the Vongola tenth made. Tsuna broke the kiss to moan Ryohei’s name as he came all over his chest and abs. Tsuna was stunned speechless as Ryohei licked his fingers clean.

“You taste good Tsuna would you mind sucking mine I’ve been so hard…” Ryohei said removing his shorts and having his throbbing manhood spring into the air. Tsuna blushed but couldn’t stop himself from moving in front of Ryohei and taking his hard cock into his mouth. He started sucking on it and Ryohei moaned.

His hips bucked and filled Tsuna’s mouth. Tsuna gagged slightly but held Ryohei’s hips and started to work his cock in his mouth. Ryohei moaned loudly chanting Tsuna’s name as he bobbed his head. Tsuna relaxed his throat and took Ryohei’s whole cock down to the root burying his nose in Ryohei’s soft patch of hair.

“Fuck,fuck, fuck Tsuna!!!”

Tsuna got excited and started sucking harder a hand coming up to fondle Ryohei’s balls. “Oh fuck Tsuna I’m cumming!!!” Ryohei moaned and came and Tsuna drank him down hungrily. Ryohei pulled Tsuna off his cock.

“Fuck your amazing fuck me now!!” Ryohei said before turning around and spreading his ass cheeks. Tsuna blushed seeing Ryohei’s twitching hole. His cock twitched and he licked his lips. “No prep fuck me now fill me with your dick!!”

Tsuna obeyed but first he stroked his cock to spread it with natural lube. He pressed the head of his cock at Ryohei’s waiting entrance and he buried himself in one thrust. “Extreme!!!” Ryohei screamed in pain mixed pleasure. Tsuna moaned Ryohei’s name and started moving rocking his hips back and forth and Ryohei screamed again this time in pleasure. “There, fuck me, there oh yes fuck me!!”

Tsuna moaned and started moving faster hitting his sweet spot with each thrust. Ryohei moaned Tsuna’s name like it was the only thing keeping his sanity. Tsuna moaned as Ryohei’s tight ass practically sucked on him as he moved in and out.

“Fuck Ryohei your ass is fucking loving my cock, I’m going to cum!!”

“Yes Tsuna cum, fill me to the extreme!!”

The two males moaned as they came Ryohei covered Tsuna’s bed with cum and Tsuna filled Ryohei’s tight ass with seed.

Tsuna pulled out his soft member and Ryohei rolled over. “Ryohei what is this?”

“I just wanted to show you my feelings.”

Tsuna sighed and cuddled up to his sun guardian. “I love you to…”

Ryohei kissed Tsuna happily, and Tsuna kissed back.

The End


End file.
